


Paying the Piano Guy

by Ealasaid



Series: A City In Shadows [3]
Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mobsterswitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealasaid/pseuds/Ealasaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y’ couldn’t kill e’ryone if y’ wanted to. Too much… ‘motion. S’in the way you play the piana.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying the Piano Guy

There’s one night when Scofflaw coaxes/threatens you into playing the piano for him, and he completely loses it. You’re railing away at some poor piano at four in the morning in one of the speakeasies run by the Twilight Scoundrels. You’re both well beyond drunk and Scofflaw’s just sitting there, cryin’ his eyes out.

Seriously, what the hell? He and his gang just got off from a fantastic set (though you’d never admit that out loud) with Delinquent making the drums into a firing squad and Innovator strumming the bass like it’s going to bite him, supporting the smooth violin wielded by the infamous leader himself. Scout liked the numbers they had without that crazy bitch, Doxy— he never wanted to be in the same square mile as her ever again, but listening to the fucking brilliant music the Twilight Scoundrels could play unfortunately required listening to her sing a bit, too.

So really there was no reason for Scofflaw to be sniffling heroically over your beating of the piano. You’re good, but you’re not  _that_  good, GPI. At least, not without the rest of the Meddlesome Company to back you up.

“‘S fuckin’ beautiful,” Scofflaw slurs when you finish, trails of purple fire leaking from his eyes. “Wher’d ya learn t’ play like that?”

You scowl and squirm on the piano bench, loath to come up with an adequate reply. There’s no telling what the bipolar asshole’ll do when he’s like this, and when displeased and drunk he tends to get real violent.

“Just stuff I picked up,” you mutter trying not to look obviously small as he looms by you. “Gotta practice something t’ keep from killing everyone, y’know?”

Scofflaw snorts derisively  over your shoulder. “Y’ couldn’t kill e’ryone if y’ wanted to. Too much… ‘motion. S’in the way you play the piana.”

“What’re you going on about?” you snarl back, riled up, as he slides onto the piano bench next to you. “I’d like to fucking kill Sn0wman, for one! Rip her to fucking pieces, with her stealing our cases all the time.”

“Yeah but Sn0wman’s only one person,” Scofflaw says, draping an arm around you and shoving his snotty wet face up against yours as he solemnly regards you. “Y’ hate people but y’ need ‘em too and so you mess aroun’ on the piana so you c’n waste yer… good ‘motions on that instead o’ people you sociopathic twat.”

“No I just want to kill her and all of the fucking bloody Felt too—” you start to say before you (unwillingly) mash faces in sloppy drunk kisses.

“What’re you— mmm— doing,” you half gasp as he, even totally sloshed, manages to wield his clever tongue in ways other than verbal while his hands roam over your body.

“Fuck, wha’ does it look like,” Scofflaw mumbles around your lips, totally enamored with his task. “I’m payin’ the fucking idiotic piana guy.”

“I am  _not_  your piano guy—!”

“Oh shut up and deal with those fuckin’ ‘emotions for once you asshole,” he snarls, and drags you off the bench and onto less precarious ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ShiftingPath's stuff.


End file.
